Something Always Goes Wrong
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jonesy and Susie are finally engaged. But what will happen when someone from Jonesy's past comes back into his life? STORY UPDATED AND CHANGED!


Title: Something Always Goes Wrong

Disclaimer: I own Samarah and Dr Graham…everyone else belongs to the more important peoples!

Summary: Susie and Jonesy are celebrating their engagement when Jonesy gets an unexpected call. Will their news change Jonesy's life forever?

Dedication: To Sammy cos he's beautiful, and to Blaire, Nat, Manda, Mandy, Haylz and Chantal!

"Congratulations guys." Amy smiled. Everyone was gathered at Susie and Jonesy's place for an engagement party and they were all standing around waiting for the speeches. "We're so glad you finally decided to pop the question Jones."

"It's about time too." Alex joked.

"Yeah. We were just about to start taking bets on when you'd get your act together." PJ laughed.

"Well I'm happy for you. It's great to see you two finally happy together." Kelly smiled at them.

"Three cheers for Susie and Jonesy. Hip Hip." Alex started.

"Hooray." Everyone replied making Susie blush a little.

"Hip Hip.'

"Hooray."

"Hip Hip."

"Hooray." They all raised their glasses and Susie's grin widened. Everything was finally coming together.

Jonesy was about to make a speech when his mobile rang.

"Excuse me guys, I'll be right back." He took the phone into the kitchen.

"Hello Evan Jones speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi Evan, I'm glad I reached you. This is the third number I've tried. My name is Dr Graham I'm from the Melbourne General Hospital. I was just wondering if we could have a word."

"Ah…I'm actually kind of busy at the moment. Can this wait?"

"I'm sorry but it's very urgent." He sighed and looked in at Susie who was laughing at something Alex said.

"Sure go ahead." He sighed.

"Well I'm ringing in regards to Teresa Gallagher."

Jonesy almost dropped the phone.

"What did you just say?"

"Teresa Gallagher. I'm afraid there's been an accident."

"What are you talking about? What accident?"

"Well I'm afraid she was in a shooting."

"Is she going to be alright?' he sat down in the nearest chair.

"Unfortunately her injuries were too severe. The bullets pierced her lungs in two places and her spleen was shot too. She bled out internally."

"Why are you telling me this?" Jonesy asked.

"Well you see, I'm not sure how to tell you this, her daughter Samarah, you're listed as her next of Kin."

"What does Samantha have to do with anything?"

"Miss Gallagher didn't make it and I'm afraid if you are unable to take care of Samarah we will have to place her into foster care."

"Wait Tess is dead?"

"I'm so sorry." Jonesy sunk into the chair next to him.

"How can she be dead? Wait did you just say _I_ had to take care of Samarah?"

"Well seeing as we Samarah no longer has a mother and she has no other listed family, we had to contact the father."

"And she told you _I'm_ the father?"

"Your name is Evan Jones is it not? We have that name listed on the birth certificate as the father of Samarah."

"No…there has to be some mistake. I'm not her father…Tess told me that…Look I have to go. I'm sorry."

"Mr. Jones…" He hung up.

"Hey what's wrong?" Susie asked when she walked in."

"Nothing I'm fine." He replied with a fake smile.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Who was on the phone?"

"Just one of my mates ringing to congratulate me." He lied.

"Okay. Come back and join the party." She pulled on his arm.

"Sure." He faked another smile and walked back into the living room with her.

* * *

The next day at the station….

"PJ can we talk?" Jonesy asked as he walked into PJ's office.

"Sure. Have a seat." Jonesy closed the door and sat opposite PJ. "What is it mate?"

"Well it's about….Its about…." He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"What is it Jonesy? You know you can talk to me mate."

"I know. It's just…complicated."

"Well I've got time. Explain it to me."

"The call I got yesterday at the party…do you remember?" PJ nodded. "Well it wasn't from a mate…it was from Melbourne Hospital."

"What? Why would they be calling you for?"

"Well….the thing is…its Tess."

"What? Is she okay?"

"They told me she died in a shooting accident. Apparently she bled out."

"What's this got to do with you?"

"Well they called to tell me that if Samarah's father doesn't take her, she will be sent into foster care."

"That's her daughter right?"

"Yeah."

"I still don't see what this has to do with you."

"Well they told me she had no other family listed so they had to contact her father…"

"What do you mean? I thought that Josh was…"

"So did I but…apparently he's not."

"And you are?"

"Exactly. What am I going to do PJ? I can't let them take Sam into foster care, but things are perfect with Susie, and I don't want to ruin them."

"You're going to have to tell her eventually. And like you said…you're the only one that can help Tess."

"I know. What am I going to do PJ? What am I going to do?" He sighed and put his head in his hands.

Well that's the end of this chapter…if you want more then you know what to do!


End file.
